Callie and Jesus' sweet birthday
by Avesterxox
Summary: What happens when Lexi leaves for Paris with her family leaving Jesus heartbroken? What if Brandon and Talya get back together but he still has feelings for Callie? And what if Jesus starts to like Callie too? Who would she pick? (story better than summary) (By the way this is my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Callie's POV

Life has been interesting in the last 10 months with the Fosters. Jude went and got himself his first girlfriend and is spending less and less time with me, Talya and Brandon got back together (and now I feel way more safe about the Liam thing), I started dating Wyatt and broke up with him for cheating on me with that bitch Kelsey, and just as Mariana was beginning to except Jesus' relationship with Lexi her dad got transferred to Paris leaving both Jesus and Mariana both heartbroken.

But what can I say it's been the best 10 months of my life. But now it's time... No not for me and Jude to leave I'm turning 17, they want to throw me the sweet 16 I never had. And since it's only 2 months from the twins birthday Steph and Lena had the idea to throw me and Jesus a joined birthday party, since Mariana had the giant quinceanera party last year she doesn't really mind. The only problem is once again I'm going to have be seen in a beautiful ball gown and once again I will be going to dance classes. Luckily this time my dance partner is Jesus instead of Brandon so I wont have to worry about Talya nearly as much, she can just hate me from afar.

The moms told me that if I didn't want to wear a dress I didn't have to and I just told them I didn't want to, but secretly I'm kind of excited about this whole thing, weird right.

Jesus' POV 

I don't know what to think about this whole party thing. Part of me is excited, while the other part of me is terrified to have all those people there for me, and Callie of course. It was just easier when the whole thing was about Mariana but now I'm going to have to have an opinion and match my tie to Callie's dress and all those people are going to be focusing on us, and I don't know what I'm going to do, especially without Lexi she has only been gone for like 2 months and I'm already lost.

Maybe this party will take my mind off things. I really hope it does...

Brandon's POV

I can not believe my moms are throwing Jesus and Callie a sweet 16 & 17 birthday party, I should be included in this and I should damn sure should be the one dancing with Callie, not that hormone crazed, sex crazy brother of mine. Sure I love him and all, but he wont be much fun for her to dance with being all upset over Lexi leaving and everything.

Sure Talya wouldn't like it, but she wouldn't dare say anything to risk me breaking up with her again, which I'm thinking of doing anyway, because I kind of have feelings Callie, no matter how wrong it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie's POV

I wake up in my bed and look over to se Mariana gone. I immediately check the clock next to my bed and see it's 10:30am. Why did they let me sleep this late. I swiftly get up and head for the bathroom, one good thing about getting up this late is at least there will be hot water.

When I get downstairs there is a note taped to the fridge:

Callie,

Gone to get party supplies, you and Jesus go to the

dress store and pick out what ever you guys want

-Lena and Steph

So somewhere in this house Jesus was hiding, but he wasn't getting away that easy, and so I began my search.

I started in the living room, checking to see if he was playing video games, then I went to his and Jude's room. I could see his feet poking out so I decided to mess with him by pretending to go through his stuff. I opened and closed one of his drawers and began laughing uncontrollably, throwing in a "no" and "really Jesus" here and there to mess with him. Before I knew it he was out from under the bed.

Jesus' POV

"What are you doing?" I looked down at Callie who could barely control her laughter "I cant believe you fell for that" she was having trouble talking she was laughing so hard. I cracked a smile at her. I had to admit it was kind of funny.

When she finally composed herself she said "the moms said we need to go dress shopping and since I haven't worn a dress since I was 8 you have to help me pick some out." She gave me "ha-ha" look and I let out a sigh, "fine lets go."

The dress store was only 5 blocks from the house so we decided to walk. When we got there Callie went straight to the dressing room and told me to just bring her dresses I thought were nice, You know a girl is sad when she asks me for dress advice.

After trying on like 20 dresses and not finding anything we decided to give up and go somewhere else. It was then that I saw the perfect dress for Callie, it was purple, long, with very subtle sparkles. Without thinking I grabbed it and walked ring into the dressing room, only to find a half dressed Callie with a surprised look on her face staring at me staring at her.

Without thinking I began looking her over, starting with her long tan legs moving up to her purple lace panties then her toned stomach and her nice breasts in a bra matching her underwear, finally to her face which looked to be in shock and stayed there, for the first time since Lexi left I truly wanted someone. A good ten minutes passed before either of us spoke, we just stood there in the dressing room. Finally I handed her the dress and her eyes lit up, I watched her slip it on her slim figure and helped her with the zipper when she couldn't reach it.

"Well what do you think?" her question broke the silence, "it's absolutely breath taking Callie." I could tell she was pleased with this answer and helped her with the zipper again, then I watched her get dressed, and hang the dress on the hanger as she walked out of the dressing room.

Callie's POV

I've never been as surprised as I was when Jesus walked in on me in the dressing room, and to my own surprise I wasn't even a little angry with him, in fact there was a need to be close to him the minute he walked in and I couldn't explain it. I never once screamed at him not even when he was so clearly looking me over while I just stood there.

We didn't speak the entire walk home, we just walked in an awkward silence Jesus carrying the dress and the purple tie he got to match it. When we got home nobody was there so I went to my room that I shared with Mariana and began writing in my journal, thankful that Talya no longer posed a threat to reading it.

Brandon's POV

When I got home I went straight up to Callie's room to help her work on her guitar some more. I promised her we would play something at her birthday party, sure it wasn't a close dance like with Jesus, but it was something.

We started off where we left off last time but Callie kept messing up, so I went to the beginning again, but she was still messing up. Then I noticed it, how distracted she was, and I just brushed it off as pre-party jitters. We continued to practice (or at least tried to) for another hour.

We finished just as Jesus came into the room, Callie noticeably tensed up when he walked in, and as I looked at him he seemed pretty tense to, weird. "Everything ok you two?" I couldn't help but ask. "Fine" the say in unison and I'm not even remotely convinced, But I decided to drop it for the time being.

General POV

The Fosters family all sat down at the table to eat, it was pizza night and everybody was thrilled. Everyone but Jesus and Callie Lena noticed, she leaned over and whispered in her partner Steph's ear "what's going on with Callie and Jesus?" Steph looked over at the two teenagers who were being very careful not to look at each other. "I don't know. Maybe he pick a promiscuous dress today and they got in some kind of fight." "Maybe" but Lena wasn't convinced in the slightest something happened and she could tell it was big.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV

I was woken up the next morning with the usual, Jude coming in and jumping on me, I've so happy to have somebody rudely interrupt my sleep before in my life as I was when Jude did that, I could not handle another day alone with Jesus.

Jude and I walked downstairs together to get some breakfast, it was the first time since he started dating Amanda that we spent any one on one time together, and I was loving it. Even if all he wanted to talk about was Amanda, it was still progress in my mind. We sat down at the table with our plates in front us waiting on Lena to put the food on her plate like she always does. Then Steph walked in and gave Lena there ritual morning kiss. It wasn't what most people called normal, but I'd come to expect and love it.

Next Jesus skated in on his skateboard, something he hadn't done since Lexi left, and I couldn't help but admire how attractive he was. I found myself wanting him more and more, "no stop it Callie" it is wrong beyond all compare he is your foster brother, and you know Steph's rule, you don't want to get thrown out now. I quickly turned away from him, not wanting to alert anyone that anything was going on.

Jesus' POV

I caught Callie looking at me this morning at breakfast, she was trying to make her face blank but I could tell she was thinking something. She must really hate me for what happened yesterday, I should regret it but I don't. Seeing her in her bra and underwear, she was beautiful and I wanted nothing more then to just kiss her right then and there, but that would be inappropriate. God damn it Jesus Lexi has been gone for what? Two months, and you are already moved on to Callie. She's your foster sister for gods sake. Get it together man!

Jude's POV

I woke Callie up this morning like I do most mornings, by jumping on her. But something was different. She didn't seem even a little irritated that I woke her up. No, she seemed, relieved, relieved to see me. I mean I know I've been spending less time with her recently, but I didn't think I was ignoring her that much. Maybe I should cool things with Amanda and start spending more time with Callie...

Brandon's POV

Something is going on between Callie and Jesus. But what? They were fine a couple days ago, and now every time they see each other they clam up. What happened when they went dress shopping?

Lena's POV

Ok, something is wrong. But Steph doesn't seem to notice, maybe I should just let it go. But how can I? Ok, as soon as they are done with there dance lessons I am going to pull them aside and just ask what is going on. I hope they aren't fighting. I don't want whatever is going on to ruin their party together. Ok, it's settled them I'll just ask. Oh, I can't wait."Jesus, Callie can I talk to you for a minute?" They look at me with questioning looks but follow me into the living room.

"Is everything ok between you two?" They look at each other and then at me. Jesus starts to speak "we're fine it's just-" but Callie cuts him off "it's just pre-party jitters, swear." She looks at Jesus with an odd expression and he become more excited in his words "yeah, we just aren't sure about our dance lessons and everything." I can't help but let out a sigh of relief "oh thank god. I thought something happened between you two." They keep giving me the no's and I usher them back into the kitchen. God I'm glad everything is ok with them.

Callie's POV

That was close, I give Jesus a nervous look as we enter back into the kitchen, God he's cute. Stop it Callie! It's not right and you know it. "Everything alright?" Mariana's question breaks my focus on my own thoughts "what?" I ask trying my hardest to pay attention to what's going on around me. "Is everything ok with Lena? Something didn't go wrong with the party, did it?" She looks at me with expectant eyes, but before I can answer Jesus beats me to it "yeah, everything's fine she just wanted to remind us about are dance lessons later." He answered her question without hesitation, a if his moms question meant nothing. Well duh, to him it didn't you bimbo, you're the only one reading into what happened yesterday.

What is wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

Jesus' POV

Wow, we were almost caught, I was seriously just to tell Lena I walked in on Callie half dressed, and instead of apologizing I watched her get dressed. Thank god for Callie. I still can't get her out of my head everything she does I have to watch her. "Callie, Jesus time for dance lessons."

I continue my thought process the whole ride to the dance studio. Then Lena drops us off, leaving Callie and I alone together, again. This should be interesting...

Callie's POV

Jesus and I stand outside in front of the same dance studio we went to, to learn to waltz for Mariana's quinceanera. I just look at him, his hair shining in the sunlight, his blue dress shirt clinging to his body showing off his killer muscles. Stop it right now Callie.

We walk in. I didn't want to waltz, it's just not me, so Jesus suggested we do the salsa to liven things up, and at the time I thought it was a great idea. But right now all I can think about is how close we will have to stand, all the places on my body he is going to have to touch, and I am practically dying to find a way out of this.

We set are stuff down and step into the middle of the dance floor. The dance instructor begins the lesson. "Ok Jesus, now take Callie's right hand in your left and place your right hand on her left shoulder blade. Callie you should keep your left hand on his right shoulder, with your arm over his. Good, just like that."

We continue to follow his directions and pretty soon we are doing the basic salsa. the music begins to quicken and so do we then the teacher gives us our last direction "talk to each other. It's much more intimate that way." I look into Jesus' eyes and the only thing I can get out is a pathetic "hi" he just looks at me. He must really be disgusted by what he saw in that dressing room now he can't even talk to me. I drop his hands and run out of there as fast as I can.

Jesus' POV

I was stunned when Callie dropped my hands and ran, and before I knew it I was chasing after her, trying my best to catch up. I scream "Callie!" She turns around to look at me "what" her voice is shaky but still angry. "A-a-are you ok?" I can barely get the question out "do I look ok to you?" she snaps, oh god she hates me. She probably wants to cancel this entire thing all because I saw her half dressed. "Callie I'm sorry, I know you hate me now" "hate you?" her face is shiny with all the tears, this is the first time I'd ever seen her cry. "Jesus I don't hate you. The complete opposite actually." I could this was hard for her but I was not going to drop it now.

"Then why have you been acting so weird" I demanded, she looked at me and I could see the anger rising in her eyes "oh, and you've been acting completely normal since it happened" I tried to say something but she wouldn't let me. "Save Jesus, I see the disgust in your eyes every time you look at me." And with that she buried her face in her lap.

That's when it hit me, it wasn't hate for me, that I saw in her eyes when I caught her staring at me it was the same thing I was feeling, self-hatred for wanting something she couldn't have. I sat down next to her pulled her close to me so she could cry into my chest. It felt so great just to have her so close to me.

"Callie I'm not disgusted by you." She say up and looked at me "well you could have fooled me."

"That was kind of the point. I didn't want you to see how attracted to you I was because I knew it would complicate things for you." She just looked at me, and I could tell, things were about to be different.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie's POV

He thinks I'm attractive, he's lying, he has to be. He couldn't find me attractive. Could he? Ugh it's not like it matters anyway, nothing could happen or Steph would throw me and Jude out. And I could never do that to him.

Lena pulls up. I quickly remove my head from Jesus and jump into the backseat of the car, Jesus follows ,e into the back because Brandon is in the front.

Oh god, I forgot about Brandon. Before the whole Jesus thing I had began to have a crush on him. But what about now? "Brandon?" He turns around to look at me, his caring eyes looking into mine, like he can see my soul, "yes Callie." Crap now I have to think of something to say. " Can you turn the radio up? I love this song." He gives me a quaint look, as if he knows that's is not why I called his name, "uh, sure." He turns the radio up slightly. Yep, still butterflies. This is not good, she has feelings for both Brandon and Jesus, and both are her foster siblings. Nice one Callie.

Brandon's POV

What is up with Callie? I know that she didn't really want me to turn up the radio, just last week she told me she hated that song, it was to pop for her. And what was with that look she gave me? It was like she was searching for something, and it definitely looked like she found it. God she is so pretty, that's it when we get home I have to talk to her about what I've been feeling.

I go to the room she shares with Mariana, "Callie?" I poke my head in. She's sitting on the bed, struggling to get the cords right on the song we've been working on. "Do you need some help?" I decided on easing into this conversation. She looked at me with those eyes of hers "sure" she gave me one of her 'we're all alone' smiles, she always does when we practice and I almost forgot about talking to her, almost.

"Callie, can I talk to you about something?" My voice was shaking, and she gave me an unsure expression from her spot on the bed. "Sure, shoot" she didn't seem nervous at all, but then again, she doesn't know what I want to talk about.

I was beginning to question whether or not I should do this or not but decided it was now or never, and never was never going to be an option in my opinion. "We're friends right?" Nice Brandon, it's a good way to open up into are relationship, casual and subtle, but not to casual or subtle. He waited for to answer, "yeah, we're friends. Why?" She was trying to mask something in her voice, but what? I couldn't tell. Ok, what do you want to say next genius?

"Are we close friends?" Oh dear god, I might as well have begged for the friend zone with that little stunt. "I would say so" she giggled ever so slightly. Is this funny to her?

Ok, so clearly talking isn't getting you anywhere, so lets try action. I need an excuse to touch her. I notice how she is one fret and one string away from the G she is trying to play. So without saying anything, I gently wrap my arms around hers taking both of her hands in mine and fix it. She looks up at me without pulling from my touch. "You were a little off" I can't help but breathe her in, I can tell she has been using Mariana's body wash because she smells of peaches. I begin to lean down, I'm about half an inch from her lips when there is a knock at the door, she immediately moves off of the bed and out of my embrace. I can't help but feel a little empty now that she is gone.

She opens the door to Jesus, but instead of tensing up like she used to she gives him a little smile to which he gladly returned. I think I liked it better when they were acting like the wanted nothing to do with the other. This was a little to, flirty for my taste. "It's time for dinner Callie" he shot her a flirty look, wait what did he only say Callie. I clear my throat rather loud, and it breaks his stair he quickly adds "and you to Brandon" as he heads out the door.

"What was that all about" I ask her, and even I can hear the jealousy in my voice, luckily she doesn't seem to notice. "What was what about" she asks sounding so innocent I start to believe I might have imagined the whole encounter. And I would have continued to believe it if I hadn't seen the mischievous smirk on Jesus' face when we got into the dining room and her girly little giggle. Something is going on here, but what?


	6. Chapter 6

Jesus' POV

My life rocks right now. I truly never thought I would get over Lexi, but now here I am half in love with Callie. And ever since our little moment outside of the dance studio we have been flirting like crazy. And I'm almost positive that she was the one playing footsy with me under the table today at dinner. At least I hope it was her, otherwise I was sending Mariana some awkward symbols.

"Callie, Jesus, it's your guys day for dishes" says Lena a she clears the table from dinner. I flash Callie my best 'oh yeah' smile, and she winks in return. This is so wrong, but so right at the same time.

After everybody exited the kitchen but them they began to work. We weren't even working for 5 minutes before I splashed her with the soapy water, she let out a playful shriek, and it was on. She grabbed a cup out of the sink, filled it up with water, and dumped it on my head. I shake my head just a little bit and look at her with my best 'I'm a kick yo ass' look, but that only made her laugh more.

"What is going on in here?" we turn to stare at a pissed Steph, who kept looking from us to the mess we made in the kitchen. I could tell we were about to get an earful, when Lena walked in and started laughing. "You think this I funny?" Steph's voice was stern and tough, "a little, I mean it is about time these two bonded, and just imagine how much fun that must have been. And they are going to clean it up, right kids?" Callie and I both nod in agreement "see, no harm no foul" Lena's little speech seemed to be working, Steph's facial expression softened and finally she let out a sigh "fine, just clean it up, ok" again we both nod, then Lena and Steph head off to bed, leaving me and Callie alone, in the kitchen, at night. Oh yeah baby!

Callie's POV

I could see the look on Jesus' face, tonight was going to be a long night. I went and got the mop out of the hall closet and begin to mop the floors. I'm so distracted by everything that has transpired I forget to do it the way Lena taught me, within seconds Jesus' arms around me, guiding me. Not at all unlike Brandon's were earlier that night. Again I don't pull out of the embrace but sink into it.

"Callie" his voice is a husk whisper, pulling me into him. I flip around I his arms so I'm facing him, I try to speak but fail at even opening my mouth. I drop the mop, and he slowly moves his arms to around my waste. I look up into his beautiful brown eyes, I am just about to pull away and get back to work when his mouth captures mine. It was slow and gentle, but quickly became heated and passionate, I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him as close to me as he will get (not that he could have gotten much closer anyway.)

When we finally end the kiss neither of us say anything, we just stair at each other with contentment. We finally finish cleaning up the mess we made in the kitchen, but we don't head upstairs for bed. I go and sit on the couch and turn on the TV making the volume fairly low but still loud enough that I could hear.

Jesus sits down on the couch next to me and gives me a questioning look, to which genuinely return. He gives his lap a little pat and I just look at him. This time he gives his lap a big pat and gives me an 'get your ass over here' look. I giggle and get up and sit on his lap. I melt into his body, and before I know it we're making out again. He picks me up bridal style and for a minute I thought he was going to carry me back to his and Jude's room, but quickly decided he wouldn't do that.

He puts me down when we get to mine and Mariana's shared room without ever breaking the kiss. Finally I pull away, leaving a half sad half confused look on his face "we don't want to make anyone to see. What if Mariana walked out during that?" I look at him with questioning eyes, finally he reluctantly nods and leaves for his room, but not before one more quick kiss.

I walk into my room half expecting Mariana to be awake and wondering what I've been doing for the last two hours, luckily she's already asleep so I slip in to my bed and fall into a content sleep. Not at all worried about tomorrow, though I probably should have been.

Brandon's POV

After dinner I went up to my room, it was Callie and Jesus' day to do the dishes, and they seemed pretty excited about it. I was laying on my bed listening to music when a text came in, from Talya. I let out an exasperated breath and opened the message:

_Hey babe want to meet up tonight?_

_ Cancel that WE ARE MEETING UP TONIGHT!_

_ Meet me at the park._

_ Love you, Tal_

Ugh, I could just not show up. Or, I could show up and finally end this thing for her once and for all. I sent her a quick text back:

_On my way!_

_ -B_

I slipped out of the front door, doing my best to ignore the little bubble fight going on between Jesus and Callie in the kitchen, and drove to the park to dump Talya.

Talya's POV

He didn't say love you to. When Brandon got to the park I was literally surprised to see him, I honestly didn't think he would come, but here he is, this is proof that he loves me. "Hey babe" I greet him as he walks up I go to give him a kiss and he makes it to where I can only get his cheek. "Is everything ok B?" I ask him hoping he will look down at me o I can kiss him. He doesn't look down when he talks "actually yes, listen Talya I don't want to see you anymore, at least not in a dating way." He looked at me, as if waiting for me to break in front of him. Well that's not going to happen. I put on my strongest face, muster up everything I have left, look him dead in the eye and say "ok" I can tell I have surprised him. He expected me to cry, to beg him not to, like last time, but I didn't. I turn and walk away for the last time from Brandon Foster.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So, I know I'm sending mixed signals. One moment Callie is cuddled up next to Brandon less than an inch from kissing him, and the next she's making out with Jesus in the kitchen. I'm not even sure who she is going to end up with yet. If you have an ideas please let me know. I always love incorporating what you guys think in the story.**

** Kisses, Avesterxox**

* * *

Callie's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling both pride and regret for what happened last night. Jesus is my foster brother I can' t run the risk of getting Jude and I thrown out, plus the chances of Jesus ever wanting to do that again are slim, I was just his rebound off of Lexi.

I get up and open the door to an extremely surprised Jesus "I was just about to come get you" he gives me an awkward look. Great so this is how it's going to be from now on, fun. My phone vibrates, "who's that?" He tries to look over at my phone. "Just Mariana letting me know we have to postpone our nails Friday." I look at him, wishing for nothing more then for him to hold me the way he did last night. He looks at me with an adorable puzzled look on his face "what is Friday?" I can't believe he forgot "Jesus, Friday's our birthday party, remember?" "Oh yeah, I remember. Um so Mariana isn't up here with you?" He gives me a funny look. "Nope, she must of left earlier this morning when I was sleeping. I wonder where she I at? It is not like her to miss an opportunity to get her nails done. You kno-" I'm interrupted by his mouth crashing on to mine, we quickly move backwards making sure to close the door behind us.

He lays me down on the bed flat laying on top of me. We make out on my bed for 5 minutes till he pulls away, a goofy grin plastered on his face, maybe it wasn't a one time thing. "Come on we better get downstairs, we don't want to make anybody suspicious." I pout at him and reluctantly get up. I open the door and see Brandon coming out of his room, giving me and Jesus a questioning look. Panic begins to build up in my chest, why wont he continue walking? "Alright, thanks for showing me that dance move again Callie, I wouldn't want to look stupid in front of our instructor." What is Jesus talking about? I give him a questioning look, he give me a 'play along' look. Oh! It finally clicks, "right, anytime Jesus, you're welcome anytime." Brandon finally continues walking, I give a Jesus a wink and continue downstairs for breakfast.

Jesus' POV

God, Callie is hot! I've never felt this much passion before, not even with Lexi. I really want to spend some time with her, just the two of us. Sure we just made out this morning, but I want to spend time getting to know her, see if there is a possibility of a relationship between us. Yes it would have to be a secret, otherwise it would run the risk of getting her and Jude thrown, but still just to be able know that Callie was my girlfriend would be enough.

We walk into the kitchen laughing are heads off for no real reason. Everyone giving us questioning looks, especially Brandon. Callie and I immediately quite laughing, "Jesus was just telling me the funniest thing" she lets out a small giggle. Damn she's a good actress. I receive numerous expectant looks, "uh yeah, I was talking about how I'm really hungry for some salsa" I shake my upper body at them and they all start to laugh. Callie looks at me and mouth 'nice save'.

**-3 hours later-**

The next time we are alone is at dance lessons, after this we only have two left, but at least for now this is a place where we don't have to hide how we feel. We finish the dance, it's almost perfect, and even though she's trying to hide it I can see the happiness on Callie's face, and that makes me happy.

We walk outside together, the moms aren't supposed to be here to get us for at least 10 minutes. She sits down on the curb looking up at me I can see she has a question. "What is it?" I ask her smiling, "what is what?" she asks me a little to innocently. "Come on Callie. I can tell you want to ask me something, so just ask" I give her my best puppy dog look. She looks at me biting her upper lip as if debating whether or not to ask me "what are we?" the words leave her mouth at a quick whisper and I almost don't hear them, almost. "Well, I think we're dating, but if that's not what you think" I manage to say, matching her tone.

Callie's eyes widen. Oh my god, here it comes, I've moved to fast for her and she's never going to want to see me again. She doesn't say anything she just leans over and kisses me. Not the hungry passionate kisses we have shared the past few days, but a soft sweet kiss, not that it mattered. She pulled away from me "I think so to" and we were kissing again. I deepen the kiss pulling her so close to me we might as well have been the same person.

We don't even hear the footsteps, but we do hear the gasp. We suddenly pull apart and look up at a surprised Brandon. "What are you two doing?" Shit!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated recently. I was at camp and just got back. But I have read all of your guys' reviews and ideas and I love them so I'm going to try and incorporate as many as I possibly can.**

** Kisses, Avesterxox**

* * *

Brandon's POV 

My moms asked me to pick up Jesus and Callie from dance classes today. And when I got there to get them I couldn't believe my eyes, they were making out. I should of walked away quietly, things would have been much less awkward that way, I could go on still pretending Callie cared for me the way I cared for her, but now things will never be the same. I couldn't help but gasp, "what are you two doing?" They pulled apart instantly, looking from me to each other, but neither spoke. "Well it sure looked like you guys had your tongues down each others throats. But that's just what it looked like to me." I gave them both accusing looks, "well?" I was growing impatient and was about to turn and storm away when I heard a small voice speak "Brandon, are you ok?" It was Callie who was now standing behind Jesus, like he needed to protect her. "Fine" I growled "just get in the car." "Brandon dude-" I cut him off "yes we can pretend this never happened. I don't want Callie out of the house either." We sat in silence the rest of the ride home.

When we arrived home no one got up to leave, we just sat there. I needed to say something "listen you two, this has to be a one time thing, because if the moms catch you there is no telling what could happen. OK?" I emphasized the OK to make sure they got the point. They both nodded and got out of the car and I followed. Inside Jesus went into the living room to play video games and Callie practically ran up the stair towards her and Mariana's room. I just sighed and went into the kitchen. "Everything ok sweetie" it was my mom Steph. "Yes, just tired" I hate lying to her, but I don't have much of a choice. "Ok then, go on upstairs I'll call you down for dinner." I didn't say anything, just went up to my room.

I was half asleep when I heard a knock on my door, I had a feeling I knew who it was "come in" feeling correct it was Callie nearly in tears "uh, hi" it's barely over a whisper. "Hi" I say back. "Can we talk?" we say it at the same time and both smile sadly. "You go first" I say, she nods her head no and I get the point "Callie this might sound crazy but, I thought you liked me. I thought we shared some undeniable bond but now I guess that I am the only who felt anything." I just look at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. Finally she speaks "Brandon I am sorry but-" I cut her off "you can't risk getting thrown out of the house I know. But that didn't seem to matter with Jesus now did it?" "Brandon please calm down" my temper roared "Calm down, calm down, you want me to calm down then next time don't lead me on when all you're going to do is make out with my brother behind my back!" She ran out of my room crying "Callie I'm sorry. Please come back." Nice one Brandon.

* * *

**A/N- So I know this was short but I really wanted to get what Brandon thought out there ASAP. I promise to get a new chapter up there soon my lovelies.**

** Kisses, Avesterxox**


End file.
